The present application relates to the presentation of web pages on a display device. Particularly, the present application relates to technology of node information identification on web pages.
In order to make web page applications accessible, operable elements such as buttons, text input, and links, on the web page should be keyboard navigable and associated with both mouse events and keyboard events. The mouse events may include, for example, pressing and releasing a determination button and option button or a rolling operation of a middle button. Keyboard events may include a press and a release of respective keys of a keyboard. During an Accessibility Verification Test (AVT), one method may include identifying mouse operable elements and then verifying whether those mouse operable elements are keyboard navigable and have been associated with related keyboard events.